


Shorty Group Chat

by Blackmore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Typical chat-fic, shorties only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: All the short people from the Haikyuu teams come together for a group chat.170 cm or shorter
Relationships: Have yet to get there
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Start

Shimizu Kiyoko-  **Goddess♡**

Nishinoya Yū- ▪︎ **GuardianDiety▪︎**

Hinata Shoyo-  **~BestDecoy~**

Yachi Hitoka-  **♤PreciousBean♤**

Yaku Morisuke-  **MamaCat**

Kozume Kenma-  **GamerCat**

Shibayama Yuki-  **BabyCat**

Sakunami Kōsuke-  **PlsHelp**

Tsuchiyu Arata-  **PartyLibero**

Komi Haruki-  **DonewithmyAce**

Hoshiumi Kourai-  **SeagullB*tch**

**~BestDecoy~ added Goddess♡, ▪︎GuardianDiety▪︎, ♤PreciousBean♤, and 7 others.**

**PartyLibero:** OwO what's this?

**MamaCat:** You did not just ducking say 'OwO'

**MamaCat:** *ducking

**MamaCat:** *ducking

**GamerCat:** It's ok, take your time

**MamaCat:** God dammit

**PartyLibero:** Ok, on a serious note, what is this?

**~BestDecoy~:** It's a group chat for us shorties :D

**~BestDecoy~:** U hav to b 170 cm shortrt or less

**Goddess♡:** Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I doubt we know who is who.

**♤PreciousBean♤:** Uh, Hinata how do you know all of these people?

**~BestDecoy~:** I get around (~˘▾˘)~

**~BestDecoy~:** But we can do rolcall so u know everyone

**PartyLibero:** Im going first

**PartyLibero:** Im Tsuchiyu Arata from Johsenji!!!!!

**Goddess♡:** I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, manager of Karasuno

**♤PreciousBean♤:** Yachi Hitoka, also manager of Karasuno 

**▪︎GuardianDiety▪︎:** Nishinoya Yu from Karasuno!!!!

**~BestDecoy~:** Hinata Shoyo, of Karasuno \ (•◡•) /

**~BestDecoy~:** Nekoma go nxt 

**GamerCat:** Kozume Kenma

**BabyCat:** Sorry what are we doing???

**~BestDecoy~:** Rolcall!!!

**BabyCat:** Oh

**BabyCat:** Um, I'm Shibayama yuki, from Nekoma

**MamaCat:** duck this

**MamaCat:** idjakrbwlqjdbejsx

**MamaCat:** jalflwbrjekwkdska

**PartyLibero:** @MamaCat r u ok?

**MamaCat:** akldowiebqodns

**~BestDecoy~:** Is he having a stroke??!!!??!

**GamerCat:** I don't think so

**MamaCat:** Yaku Morisuke from Nekoma

**MamaCat:** Kenma don't cause trouble, k?

**PartyLibero:** ?????

**Goddess♡:** ?????

**♤PreciousBean♤:** ????

**♤PreciousBean♤:** Are you ok?

**GamerCat:** Kuro give Yaku his phone back.

**MamaCat:** Whatever do you mean Kenma?

**MamaCat:** This is ksoqoahbqkdjbd

**BabyCat:** Rest in peace Kuroo-San. He messed with Yaku-San and died.

**GamerCat:** rip

**SeagullB*tch:** f

**PartyLibero:** f

**▪︎GuardianDiety▪︎:** f

**MamaCat:** Ok, I'm back

**~BestDecoy~:** Is Kuroo-san ok???

**MamaCat:** No

**MamaCat:** Let's continue rolecall.

**SeagullB*tch:** Hoshiumi Kourai from Kamomedai!!!!

**PlsHelp:** Sakunami Kosuke from Dateko

**DonewithmyAce:** Komi Haruki from Fukurodani

**~BestDecoy~:** thats evryone 

**▪︎GuardianDiety▪︎:** Shoyo! How do you know all these people???!?!!?

**~BestDecoy~:** like I said I get around ~(˘▾˘~)

**SeagullB*tch:** Wtf does that mean???

**PartyLibero:** sounds smexy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**MamaCat:** I swear to god, don't 

**GamerCat:** you're not actually our mom

**BabyCat:** *gasp* don't say that Kenma-San 

**PartyLibero:** oh shit

**DonewithmyAce:** don't disrespect your mothr 

**MamaCat went offline**

**Goddess♡ went offline**

**♤PreciousBean♤:** sorry have to go

**♤PreciousBean♤ went offline**

**PartyLibero:** shit went down lol

**PartyLibero went offline**

**BabyCat went offline**

**GamerCat went offline**

**PlsHelp went offline**

**~BestDecoy~:** well that happend 

**▪︎GuardianDiety▪︎:** well damn

**▪︎GuardianDiety▪︎ went offline**

**SeagullB*tch went offline**

**DonewithmyAce went offline**

**~BestDecoy~:** byebye 

**~BestDecoy~ went offline**


	2. Komi is done with life

**DonewithmyAce is online**

**DonewithmyAce:** If I have to witness Bokuto trying to impress Akaashi again only to run into the net I will strangle him. 

**~BestDecoy~ is online**

**~BestDecoy~:** Are, are you okay?

**DonewithmyAce:** no

**~BestDecoy~:** do you wanna talk about it

**PartyLibero is online**

**DonewithmyAce:** I just can’t with his bullshit

**PartyLibero:** That’s rough buddy

 **PartyLibero:** Cant imagine the pain

**PlsHelp is online**

**PlsHelp:** Maybe try telling him to focus more on the match rather than this Akaashi?

**DonewithmyAce:** Ya think I havent tried?

**MamaCat is online**

**MamaCat:** do what I do, kick him in the shins until he complies

**PartyLibero:** Kinky

**MamaCat:** stop, I will strangle you

**PartyLibero:** Are you sure about that?

**MamaCat:** You know what nevermind

**DonewithmyAce:** @MamaCat Ill take youre advice then.

**PlsHelp:** Or maybe ask him again and not resort to violence?

**~BestDecoy~:** Yes lets do wat skaunami says and not hurt bokuto san

**DonewithmyAce:** FUCK HIM, HE KEEPS MESSING UP OUR PLAYS, AND ONEFO THESED DAYD I WILL MURDER HIM FOR THE STUPID SHIT HE PULS

 **DonewithmyAce:** I WILL NEVER FORGET THE TIME HE PULLED THE FIREALAERM BE=C, HE WANTD TO KNOW WAT PRES FIRMLY MENT

 **DonewithmyAce:** IF HE GOES EMP MODEONE MORE DAMNE TIME, I WILL CONDEMN HIM TO THE PITS OF HELL MYSELF

**MamaCat:** Send his ass to hell, I’ll help if you want

**PlsHelp:** After reading that, go ahead

 **PlsHelp:** Drag his ass

**~BestDecoy~:** Bokutosan dosnt theserv this slander

**PartyLibero:** I agree with @MamaCat @DonewithmyAce and @PlsHelp

 **PartyLibero:** Drag his ass to hell

**SeagullB*tch is online**

**SeagullB*tch:** murder that bithc

**~BestDecoy~: T^T**

**GamerCat is online**

**GamerCat:** Before you kill his ass Komi-san

 **GamerCat:** Expose every one of his secrets 

**GamerCat:** Then beat his ass

**DonewithmyAce:** Tjank you for the lovely advice and supprot 

**DonewithmyAce:** I will do tat next time

**PartyLibero:** no problem

**PartyLibero went offline**

**GamerCat went offline**

**DonewithmyAce:** Im tired, im oging to sleep

**~BestDecoy~:** Goodnight komisan

**DonewithmyAce went offline**

**SeagullB*tch went offline**

**PlsHelp went offline**

**MamaCat went offline**

**~BestDecoy~:** poor bokutosan

**~BestDecoy~ went offline**


	3. Sakunami has a breakdown {1}

**1:34 am**

**PlsHelp is online**

**PlsHelp:** um guys sorry to bother you so late but I need help

**MamaCat is online**

**MamaCat:** with what

**MamaCat:** why are you up so late

**MamaCat:** does this have anything to do with your problem?

**MamaCat:** did something bad happen?

**MamaCat:** are you ok?

**PlsHelp:** nothing life threatening

**PlsHelp:** I just 

**PlsHelp:** I don’t really know jjow to explain

**MamaCat:** its ok

**MamaCat:** take your time

**PartyLibero is online**

**PartyLibero:** WHat’s wrong?

**PartyLibero:** u good?

**PlsHelp:** ok so I have a crush on someone

**PlsHelp:** and i dotn know what to do

**PartyLibero:** that doens t sound so bad

**PartyLibero:** why not aske them out?

**PlsHelp:** i cant do that

**MamaCat:** why not?

**PlsHelp:** he doesn’t like me back

**PlsHelp:** I just knoe it

**MamaCat:** how can you be sure?

**PartyLibero:** You never know until it happens!!!!

**PlsHelp:** i know because

**PlsHelp:** they’re dating someone already

**PlsHelp:** and they are such a good couple and were really close friends

**PlsHelp:** I don’t want to ruin our friendship nor do I want to ruin his relationship with her

**MamaCat:** Im not sure what to tell you

**MamaCat:** Im good at life advice not relationship advice

**MamaCat:** but heres my input, confess anyway. This is clearly weighing on you until something happens

**MamaCat:** you know he doesn’t like you so you can mentally prepare yourself for that

**MamaCat:** it would be better telling him than keeping ir to yourself, calm down and relax, clearly youre stressing over this so its better to let go

**PartyLibero:** @MamaCat is right, tell him then your mind will be free of the thoughts and you can go back to being friends

**PartyLibero:** trust me, it works, I was there before. And now were the best of buds

**PlsHelp:** thanks for the advice

**PlsHelp:** Ill tell jhim, i feel bad keeping a secret like this away form my friend

**MamaCat:** you dont habe to if you dont want to

**MamaCat:** and on that note, go to sleep. Its a school night and its almost two in the morning, go to sleep

**PlsHelp:** aye aye

**PlsHelp:** thx again

**PlsHelp went offline**

**PartyLibero:** See ya

**PartyLibero went offline**

**MamaCat went offline**

~~~~

Sakunami shuts off his phone and rolls over. He sighs reaching over to put away his phone. Not long after rolling onto his back once more to stare at his ceiling. He’s going to tell him, later at school. He’ll tell him and they’ll laugh it off and he doesn’t have to feel constricted by his feelings. Yeah, that's the plan he thinks before dozing off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, me updating at 1:29 am, more likely than you think. Also big angst coming up. This wasn't planned at all and this was not what I wanted this fic to turn out. It was supposed to be crack and shippy but we got an unintended side of angst.


End file.
